General -- Expirations and Items that Expire
There are certain items in beYou that have a 30 day expiration. Expirations exist to create an element of realism and keep our markets from getting flooded. Items that are being crafted or processed, come from an animal or just generally would naturally rot are given an expiration date that is 30 days from the day you loaded the assets (uses) to your account or rezzed the item in world depending on the item. Expired items can be converted into Fodder or Fertilizer thru a composter or kitchen bin. Fertilizer can be used in farming to speed up plant growth and fodder will be used to create animal feed. Ideally, any item that can be crafted or processed should be able to expire but the item types or names listed below are what currently expires as of 1/26/20. We do reserve the right to change these as more crafting or processing abilities are added in the future. Most Crafting supplies or tools do not expire. Items that can expire that you buy from other users will have the timer displayed so you know how many days they have left. Watch the timers when you buy the items. Alcoholic & Non-Alcoholic Drinks - These items expire 30 days from when the uses are loaded thru a refiller, tray or pitcher. Any of these that you have purchased but not loaded the uses for can be stored in your inventory without expiring. You can also package these from your beYou Refrigerator in single glasses. This includes Coconut Water which is a prepared Drink.. Prepped Recipe Items - Anything prepared from a Prepped Recipe will expire in 30 days from when the uses are loaded thru a bowl or jar etc. that you have purchased from someone else or packaged from your beYou Prepped Food Packager (Freezer). Any of these that you have not loaded the uses for can be stored in your inventory without expiring. Candy - These items expire 30 days from when the uses are loaded thru a refiller, or Boxed Candy Item Server/Giver. Any of these that you have purchased but not loaded the uses for can be stored in your inventory without expiring. Cauldron Potions - Anything prepared from a beYou Crafting Cauldron will expire in 30 days from when the uses are added to your assets or loaded from items that you have purchased from someone else or packaged from your beYou Cauldron Stool. Any of these that you have not loaded the uses for can be stored in your inventory without expiring. You can also package these from your beYou Potion Punch Cauldron or Skully Cauldron Potion Tray. This includes items items gifted from these Potions as well. Medications & Drugs - Anything prepared from a Pharmacist Crafting Table will expire in 30 days from when the uses are added to your assets or loaded from items that you have packaged from your Pharmacist Cabinet. Any of these that you have not loaded the uses for can be stored in your inventory without expiring. Remember that medications cannot be transferred, they must remain in your assets to be delivered to the person you are filling a prescription for. Fresh, Cut, Dried & other Processed Herbs - Fresh Herbs can be loaded from Herb Harvests or Potted Herbs. Dried Herbs (Processed Herbs) are loaded to assets after processing Fresh Herbs from the beYou Herb Dehydrator. Cut Herbs are loaded to assets from cutting Fresh Herbs on a crafted or Basic Herb table. All of these can be packaged and will expire 30 days from when the uses are added to your assets or loaded from packages that you have purchased from someone else, if not loaded, They can be stored in your inventory without expiring. Dairy & Processed Dairy Items - As of 1/26/20 Dairy items that expire in 30 days are Milk (in all forms) and Butter. This includes all flavored, reduced fat and Almond Milks. Packaged Cheeses do not expire at this time but once craftable will be changed. Plant Harvests - Harvests expire 30 days from being added to assets (harvested). You can use your composter or Farmers Scale to remove from your assets and deliver yourself a harvest crate or package for that item. Crates you have not rezzed in world can be stored in your inventory without expiring. To transfer or sell, these crates will have to be rezzed in world first and that will start the expiration timer on that harvest item. Once you load a harvest crate to your assets it become a single version of that item, no longer a harvest and the expiration for that item would start over for 30 days if that item does expire. Example - beYou Tomato Harvest when stored to assets becomes beYou Tomato. Meats - As of 1/26/20 Meat items are purchasable only thru beYou Affiliate Grocers and expire 30 days from when the uses are loaded thru an Ingredient loader. Any of these that you have purchased but not loaded the uses for can be stored in your inventory without expiring. Grains, Processed Grains & Oils - Assets for unprocessed grains loaded from harvests or processed grains from the Thresher, Rice Huller, Grain Mill, Barrels, Oil Press or packaged versions of these items purchased will expire 30 days from being loaded to assets. Any of these that you have purchased or packaged but not loaded the uses for can be stored in your inventory without expiring. Single Fruits & Vegetables - Once stored from a harvest, fruits and vegetables become single versions of the item. These expire 30 days from the day stored. You can send yourself single fruits and vegetables from your harvest assets thru a composter or direct from your beYou Refrigerator. Example - beYou Tomato Harvest when stored to assets becomes beYou Tomato. This also includes Coconuts, Coconut Meat and Dried Coconut Meat. Cooked & Prepackaged Foods - Prepackaged or prepared/cooked wearable foods that come in platters or boxes to be loaded and served. Cooked Platters, Lilb Prepared Treats, Prepackaged Cakes & Pies, Cereals, Oatmeals all will expire 30 days from being loaded to assets. Any of these that you have purchased or packaged but not loaded the uses for can be stored in your inventory without expiring.Category:General Category:Food Category:Farming Category:Crafting